


Everything's Fine; Part 7

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Everything's Fine [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: "Have I been good for you, Sir?"Geralt gives Jaskier an experience he's been waiting for for a long time._____________It's delicate, dom/sub smut haha
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Fine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	Everything's Fine; Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a tiny passing reference to anxiety skin picking/biting in this, it wouldnt let me tag it on my phone in the tags so putting it here as a warning!

Geralt poured what was left of the wine into their two glasses and sat on the bed. When he raised Jaskier’s glass, he’d realised he was still standing at the door, one leg bent and leaning inwards, his eyes looking at the floor. Geralt looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you joining me tonight, sweetheart, or are you going to stand there all night?”

Jaskier tried to hide a smile, biting his lower lip. He shrugged, acting coy.

“Ahh, I see, is that how it is? Okay, I’ll just wait over here then until you’re ready.”  
Geralt sipped his wine and looked away, jokingly. Jaskier looked up, instantly, then began to walk over.

“Oooooh so you are joining me?”  
When Jaskier gave a mock stern look, Geralt laughed and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward to stand between his thighs. He handed him his wine, and watched his Adam’s apple rise and fall as he took a sip, which made him shiver. Jaskier was so delicate. Of course, he was quite built, he was tall, but it wasn’t that. It was the way he held himself, the look in his eyes, the way he sang, the way he always looked like he needed someone to hold him. Geralt touched him like he was glass. He took Jaskier’s wine from him and put it on the bed side table, before just looking at him. Jaskier twisted his fingers together, nervously.

“What are you looking at?”

Geralt stayed silent. Drinking him in. Not fully believing the perfect man in front of him that was so unsure of himself. Geralt held his hands, stopping him from fidgeting. He ran his fingers over the little bumps on his knuckles Jaskier had clearly been biting with anxiety. He leaned forward and kissed them, looking up after each one. Geralt could tell he was feeling vulnerable. He had to be careful and make sure Jaskier could trust him, make sure he knew that he was there, that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He guided him into his lap, and sat him in the position he had now began to associate with pure safety. His head in at Geralt’s neck with arms wrapped round him, tightly.  
Jaskier got visibly lighter, letting his master position him whatever way he wanted, he knew Geralt knew best. He began to let his mind relax, feeling slightly dizzy. This was all he’d ever wanted.

Geralt kissed Jaskier’s forehead before lifting them both back into the bed and pulling the covers over them, then rolled Jaskier onto his back so that he was looking up. Jaskier had barely let himself blink, keeping Geralt’s gaze. Geralt brushed some hair out of his face.

“Thank you, sir.”  
“What are you thanking me for?”  
“Just... looking after me, I suppose.”  
He paused.  
“Have I been good for you, Sir?”

Geralt had to concentrate to keep himself steady, Jaskier’s words almost making his legs shake.

“So, so, good, baby.”  
Geralt leaned down, kissing Jaskier, lightly, tasting the wine on his lips.  
The high pitched whine that vibrated back made Geralt's hair stand on end. A shiver ran over his entire body. Geralt kissed down his cheek, down onto his neck. 

"Tell me what you want."  
Geralt kept his tone dark and steady, which made Jaskier tremble. 

"I- I-"  
"You have to be clear."  
Geralt sat up and held his chin between his thumb and forefinger, before tracing his thumb over his lower lip. He pressed into his mouth, Jaskier opened up instantly complying. Geralt pressed his thumb on his lower front teeth. 

"You're doing so well, just a little bit more talking then I'll look after you. You don't need to think about anything. I just need to know what you want, or if you don't want anything, okay, Sweetheart?"  
Jaskier understood what he needed. To be honest, he was perfectly happy to do what Geralt told him to, but he worried that for their first time together, admitting absolute submission might be a bit much.  
He nodded, which lead to Geralt removing his thumb to let him reply. 

"I trust you Geralt. Fully. I..."  
Even though he knew what he needed to say, he was still embarrassed to say it out loud. Geralt steadied the shoulders beneath him. 

"I want you. I've wanted you since I met you."  
He pushed himself up on the bed slightly, then pressed his forehead against the blondes. Almost panting he finished what he knew Geralt wanted, needed to hear, so that they both knew it was okay. He closed his eyes tightly;  
"Fuck me, Sir. Please. I want to be yours. I want to feel you inside of me and belong to you."

Geralt wanted consent, and he got it, he just didn't expect the reply to make him so weak. He thought his response would be quick, strong, grabbing the frame beneath him, biting his soft skin and tasting his mouth. But the words that came from Jaskier's mouth almost drew out a response he didn't know he was going to give. He put both of his hands on Jaskiers back, holding him, and pressing his cheek to the one opposite. 

"My sweet boy, you are mine. I'm here. I'll fill you up, sweetheart, let you know who you belong to. You don't have to worry any more. I'm going to look after you."

Jaskier felt a wave of something he'd never felt before, wash over his entire body. his body went weak and his mind felt like it emptied. Making space for Geralt to fill it with what he knew Jaskier needed. It felt like true submission. And it felt incredible.  
Geralt lightly lifted Jaskiers body and placed him more comfortably lying down on the bed. He kissed down his body with each item of clothing he removed. Jaskier shivered slightly when all of his clothes were off. Which made Geralt remove his quicker so that he could pull the blankets over them and heat him back up again. 

Automatically, Jaskier spread his legs letting Geralt rest his hips in between them. Jaskier couldn't keep his mouth closed between heavy breathing and moaning at every little touch Geralt gave him. When he felt Geralt's cock press against his own, he was sure he would pass out from lust. 

"That's it, make noise for your master. Let me know where you want me. "

Jaskier thought it would be impossible to last if he was already like this before anything had started.  
Geralt raised himself up on his knees so that his hands were free. He ran his fingers down the hair on Jaskier's chest, going down further until he reached the flesh beside his hip bones, making them buck up involuntarily and made his cock leak onto his stomach. 

"Sir, please, go slower I-"

Geralt smiled, looking at the writhing body beneath him. He brought his hands back up to run them through Jaskier's hair, and kissed him like he'd wanted to earlier. Hard and needy. 

After a small break in the scene to locate some lube in the bedside drawer, an awkward but necessary stop, producing giggling from both sides, Jaskier audibly drew in a breath hearing the lid click open. The giggling stopped. 

When Geralt placed one of his fingers against Jaskier's entrance, he lifted his head, widening his eyes at the cold gel. Geralt held back a laugh knowing he was teasing him. 

“I'm sorry, Sweetheart, that was mean, is that too cold?”

He nosed his cheek. Jaskier wanted to reply, but he knew what was coming and couldn't concentrate. He just wobbled his lip slightly before moving his hips. 

“You said go slower, not me, if you want me in faster you have to use your words. I thought you were going to behave for me?”  
“I am!”

Jaskier nearly shouted back. He needed the praise. 

“Please sir, I'll be good. I promise.”

Geralt looked down at the wide, blue, begging eyes. He barely started saying 'good boy' before pushing a finger inside. Jaskier's cock jumped as he tried his best not to push his hips forward to feel more. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet. It didn't work.  
Jaskier tried to lift his hands up to hold on. 

“You just lie there, baby, let master do the work, okay?”

Jaskier dropped his arms and nodded, breathlessly. 

“Sir, I need you... I need you soon, all of you.”

Geralt could feel Jaskier's legs shaking. The combination of pleasure and opening himself up, submitting and letting his mind go. He needed more care than he normally would. Geralt delicately slid his finger out, and watched as Jaskier's eyes opened up again at the loss. He lined himself up at Jaskier's entrance, then circled and teased him with his cock before going in. Jaskier rolled his head back and lifted his hips again, so Geralt stopped and pulled away. 

“What did I say?”  
“No- Please! I'm sorry sir, please, I didn't mean it.”

Jaskier wrapped his arms round him and nuzzled into his neck. Geralt didn't want to tease him too long, it seemed too cruel. 

“Are you ready, Sweetheart?”

Jaskier nodded before audibly saying yes. Geralt pushed into him slowly, holding onto his shoulder and waist. He paused when he was fully in to let Jaskier get used to his size.  
Jaskier wrapped his legs round Geralts hips, trying to take as much of him in as possible. They stayed still, Jaskier just feeling filled and looked after, for a few minutes. Then Geralt began to move. Jaskier's moans were high and needy, which drove him crazy. 

“You’re doing so well, aren't you? So good for me.”  
“Y- yessir, I- I-“  
“Shhh I know, you let me know when you're near, okay?”

He could barely nod. His head was swimming. Every time Geralt pulled out, Jaskier lifted his hips up needing him back as soon as possible. He needed to feel stretched. When Geralt trailed his hand down his side and took Jaskier’s cock in his hand, he almost head butted him. 

“I- I- Sir I'm close- please can I-“  
“Not yet.”

Geralt's voice was low and commanding. Jaskier wasn't sure if he could obey this demand. 

“I'm going to count down from 5, you can last 5 seconds can't you baby? You can be good, right?”  
“Yuhuh yes..ir”

Geralt began to count. Jaskier squeezed his stomach muscles hoping that it would help in some way, tossing his head from side to side. When he got to 1, Jaskier almost cried as he coated his stomach, his cock pulsing harder than he thought it ever had. As the muscles contracted around Geralt, he thrust one last time inside his well behaved sub, before filling him up entirely. Jaskier could feel the hot liquid pumping inside of him as he clamped his legs round Geralt’s hips. Geralt stayed inside him, holding him close until he calmed down. 

“You okay, Jask?”

Jaskier smiled back, ready to sleep. 

“mmmhm. Was I good for you, sir?”

“The best, Sweetheart. You just close your eyes and I'll look after you.”

This was an easy command to carry out. Jaskier blissfully drifted off to sleep as Geralt cleaned him up before sliding into bed next to him. He pulled him in, and waited until he was fully asleep, safe and warm, before drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hailhailsatan  
> Thank you for readinggggggg xoxoxoox


End file.
